Magnetism
by Master and Commander
Summary: He was Mr. Ego. He didn't care about anything but himself. She was Miss Innocence. She's been sheltered from the outside world. Let's see if the magnet theory applies here.


Hmm, suspicious. My name suddenly changed back to Master and Commander. _-shifty eyes-_ Eh, it was probably my silly friend. I dun think she liked my new name.

Well, I kinda noticed that my last story was total crap, so I re-did it. And I changed the title also. Kagome was too...girly. And Inuyasha seemed to turn out to be more like an emo/nerd than the bad ass I intended him to be. So anyhow, hope you enjoy this new version!

* * *

Chapter 1: Too Naive 

"Come on girl, you can do this. It's not like everyone's going to shun you."

I kept telling myself this as I walked down the hallway, trying hard not to get trampled by the other passing students. This sure was a lot bigger than my old school.

Oh yeah, my name's Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the new girl in town. I transferred here to Tokyo High only about 5 weeks ago. Heck, our house still isn't even unpacked all the way. But enough about that. The truth is I'm scared about this first day. What will other kids think of me?

I kept at a steady pace down the hall, clutching my notebook to my chest. A tall guy shoved past me, knocking me roughly into the wall. But no one noticed. I guess at this school, you were always just a face in the crowd.

Oh, but there I go spacing out again. I flicked some of my long black hair out of my face, and looked at my schedule again. I had honors geometry first. Ugh, I hate math.

Finally, once I got away from the stampede of students, I got to room 236.

"Miss...Urihime...?" I said to myself. Unmarried teachers were always fun. Maybe she'd be hip and cool. Oh no, that sounded really geeky. If I want to be popular at this school, I need to act cool.

But, what exactly is cool here?

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you come in. What's your name?" I looked up to see a tall, thin woman sitting at a desk. She had brown hair, and she wore cat eye glasses on her head. Hmm, so that's Miss Urihime...

"Good morning. My name is Kagome."

The lady smiled warmly. "Well Kagome, find your name on a desk and take a seat. Class will start momentarily."

I found my seat and sat down, putting all of my things under my desk all nice and neat. Then I sat there, a small smile on my face and my hands clasped together in my lap. As the minute bell (which sounds more like the little alarm that goes off when you leave your car door open) rang, a whole crowd of students piled in. And that was the first time I noticed: I was the only one in the classroom before the bell. Ahh, I'm such a nerd!

I looked down at my schedule again.

--------------------

Higurashi, Kagome  
Grade: 10

1st Block: Honors Geometry / Urihime  
2nd Block: Art / Shino  
A Lunch  
3rd Block: French / Yuri -- Band / Soumma  
4th Block: Athletics / Koja

--------------------

A girl with dark brown hair sat down beside me. She looked nice enough. Her features were soft and gentle, and she smiled at me.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you around. You new?"

I nodded shyly. I don't have very good social skills when it comes to talking to people I don't know. So it's beyond me how I ever managed to make so many friends back at my old school.

"Yeah, I just transferred here. My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you."

I smiled at her, hoping that all the girls here would be as nice as her.

"Say, Kagome, can I see your schedule? Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Sure," I said, handing her the slip of paper. She studied it, and gave it back after a bit.

"Well," she started, "we have athletics and language arts together, besides this class. And I think we have the same lunch." Sango smiled again. "So if you want, I could meet you by the stairs and we can have lunch together."

My heart leapt with joy. "Oh, that'd be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

While I was still celebrating over my first new friend, I heard a loud thunk behind me. I looked back to see a tall boy sit down. Eh, he was kinda scary looking. He was dressed in a black sweatshirt and those scary black pants with the metal chains on them. He also had long black hair (which looked very nicely groomed by the way), and a stern expression. Mom said these types of people aren't the people you really want to hang out with. But then again, Mom is pretty stereotypical...

He looked up at me with narrow eyes. It seemed like he was studying me, which made me a little uncomfortable. He looked at my face, and trailed his eyes down my neck, then took a little longer than normal pause at my chest. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to wear my v-neck blouse today. Wait a minute... Did he just lick his lips? Oh man, what a perv!

He smirked, and finally turned his gaze back to my face, looking me in the eye. "Hey, new girl. What's your name?"

This caught me off guard a bit. So straightforward...he must have a big reputation...

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

He snorted. Wait, why the heck would he snort? "The name's Inuyasha." He looked me in the eye again. "Hmm...Kagome... I guess I have to admit you're pretty hot for a preppy girl..."

My face heated up instantly, and I turned around so he wouldn't see my blush. This one is very, very straightforward. I heard him mutter something about a nice rack, whatever that means. Humph, high school boys can be so stupid.

Apparently Sango had watched the whole incident, and she looked back at Mr. Ego. What a fitting nickname.

"Nice to see you've found your prey so soon, Inuyasha. But lay off, she's new, and I think she probably has no idea what half the stuff you say means. Don't ruin her reputation already."

The guy looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, we've got an innocent one, eh? I dunno..." He looked at me again. "Hey, Kagome, would it turn you on to see me jack off?"

A few people sitting around us turned and looked at us with a did-he-just-say-that look. I just tilted my head to the side in confusion. It was like a different language. I sure as heck had no clue what it meant.

"Huh?" Does it mean changing a tire or something? I tried to think of what it could mean, but nothing came to mind. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't think I know what you're talking about."

He snorted again, smiling crudely. "Haha, I guess you are pretty innocent. Well, just 'cause you're so damn clueless, I'll tell you what it means. It means 'Would you like it if I ma-' "

Apparently he meant something pretty bad, because before he could finish, Sango hit him over the head with her notebook, her face almost the color of her bright red shirt.

"You idiot! Don't ever talk to her like that again!"

Wow, Sango was just...wow. She was already taking up for me, and yet she barely even knows me! I can tell we're going to be really good friends.

"People, people! Settle down!" Miss Urihime tapped the white board with a ruler. "Now, you're not in grade school anymore, so I'm not going to ask you to tell us your name and some things about you. Just sit quietly and listen to what I have to say. This semester all of you will be learning geometry. This unit will include..."

The teacher mainly talked about the course the rest of the class, so it went by fairly fast, although the stupid jerk behind me kept annoying me. He'd brush my hair off my neck and breathe on my exposed skin, sending tingles up my spine. I covered my blush with my book, determined not to let him get to me. If this was how it was going to be, Kagome Higurashi would not go down without a fight!

--------

I sighed as I sat down in my history class. I didn't know if I could handle another day with that Inuyasha person. I shot out of the geometry class pretty fast. Anything to get away from that jerk!

I stopped blowing up for a moment, a single thought crossing my mind: Why did this guy bug me so much?

Before I could get much deeper into thought, the minute bell rang again, and the room filled up with students instantly. A girl plopped down beside me.

The girl glanced at me, a stuck-up look on her face.

"Who're you?" I was quite taken aback by her comment, and her tone of voice didn't help it much either.

"I'm Kagome," I replied curtly. "And what's your name?"

"Whoa, hold up, aren't you the girl who sits in front of Inuyasha in math?"

I looked at her, puzzled. That's weird. I didn't notice her in class. But then again, I didn't notice a whole lot of people.

"Umm, yes. Why do you ask?"

The girl stuck her face in front of mine, her cold eyes narrowing into a glare. Geez, what'd I do? My hopes of all the girls here being like Sango were shattered.

"Did he tell you he thought you were hot? And that he would enjoy thinking about you while he was ja-"

"I'm sorry," I cut in, "but I don't know what he was talking about when he said that. And yes, he did say that I was hot. And I think he said something like 'And you have a nice rack too,' though I have no clue what that means either..."

Apparently this wasn't what she wanted to hear, because her eyes narrowed even more, glaring daggers at me.

"My name is Kikyou. And for future reference, Inuyasha's mine. So don't ever think about getting dirty with him."

Getting dirty? As in like us getting dirt on our clothes together? Maybe it isn't good Mom won't let me see most PG-13 movies. She's really protective.

I cocked my head to the side again. Kikyou didn't look pleased at all.

"Stupid little mama's girl. Guess you never had 'The Talk' huh?"

My face turned bright red. So everything he said...was...related to...OH MY GOD!

These people...as I have concluded so far...are all perverts...

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Hmm? Was it good? Awful? Leave me a comment, and tell me what you think. It'd be greatly appreciated. It's longer than my normal chapters. And I kind of like how it's in Kagome's point of view. Anyhoo, take care! And make sure you review! 


End file.
